RENACER
by nrak
Summary: songfic algo lemon


"**RENACER"**

_No sé de cómo describir_

_desde el vacío que hay en mí,_

_una voz... inspiración_

_que me hace soñar._

Regresas a casa cansada tras de un día agitado en la empresa, después de tantas reencarnaciones siempre sueles caer en familias de legado, se me hace difícil imaginarte en cualquier otro ambiente, cuelgas tu abrigo y el maletín lo dejas perezosamente en las escaleras, miro cada uno de tus movimientos con atención, definitivamente fue un día duro, volteas a verme y por arte de magia tu cara se ilumina y caminas hacia mí.

"tuviste un buen día?"

Digo banalmente sé qué clase de día tuviste pero aun así pregunto, es una de las costumbres que no puedo simplemente sacudir, te acercas y me das un beso en la frente, mientras miras de reojo la comida que estas a punto de digerir.

"recuerdas esa ley de Murphy que dice que cualquier día que es malo simplemente será peor, pues están en un error, llegando a casa mi día siempre mejora."

Me sonrojo y tú ríes, me preguntas de mi día y pones tanta atención que siento que lo que he hecho esta al mismo nivel de las noticias corporativas que ves en el noticiero de la mañana, comemos en silencio con intervalos llenos con frases mías, no parece molestarte en lo absoluto, el timbre suena y me veo renuente a atender la visita pero tu insistes y ante eso estoy indefensa.

_Vuelvo a escuchar dentro de mí_

_ese deseo de sentir,_

_un amor que le de vida_

_a mi palpitar._

Mako trae noticias de un viaje próximo, te excusas y te retiras a tu despacho, me dejas sola con ella, entendiendo que nuestra amistad es un lazo igualmente importante.

"Souma me pidió matrimonio"

Mi amiga dice sin previo aviso, me alegro por ellos siempre estuvieron destinados a estar juntos, así como tú y yo.

"no era el viaje sino el anillo lo que venias a presumir"

Mako se sonroja al ver que sus motivos son descubiertos, aun cuando tú no me has pedido en matrimonio, el vivir juntas nos da la misma legalidad al menos en mi criterio.

Mako se despide efusivamente y me dispongo a limpiar el pequeño desastre que ha dejado a su paso, me detienes, no comprendo a qué horas dejaste tu despacho o si nunca te fuiste en realidad, sé que algo más que el trabajo te tiene con pendiente, necesitas expresarte pero no hallas la manera aun.

_Y sin palabras me calmas,_

_me llevas ahí, a descubrir_

_todo lo vivo dentro de mí_

Caminamos por el parque hace tiempo que no lo hacíamos, me tomas de la mano y no me sueltas hasta regresar a casa.

Siento como varios ojos se posan en mí y como tú los retas de la misma manera.

Chikane, tu siempre protegiéndome de todo aquel que no tenga intención buena, aunque conociéndote, contigo siempre será suficiente.

Decido comprar un helado y nos sentamos en una pequeña banca, hay algo hipnotizante en ese hecho?, no dejas de mirarme mientras termino mi helado, mis mejillas arden y tus ojos no paran de mirarme.

"Tengo algo en la cara?"

Tu cabeza se mueve de manera negativa, pero tus ojos adquieren ese fuego que hace noches consumimos, se lo que significa, tímidamente tomo tu mano y te dirijo de regreso.

_y en el silencio me amas_

_y puedo vivir de tus suspiros_

_que besan mi ser..._

_vuelvo a nacer_

No tardaste en cerrar la puerta y comenzar a besarme, caminamos hacia lo más cercano en nuestro camino, chocamos contra el sofá y decidiste que era el mejor lugar.

No hubo tiempo para reconocimientos, ambas los necesitábamos y las sutilidades no eran parte del juego, en segundos nos despojamos mutuamente de las ropas.

"chikane espera"

Te detienes en seco, no quería decirlo de esa manera, pero tus ojos muestran pánico, lentamente te separas de mí, recuperando la postura.

"lo siento, no sé qué me paso"

Tu fuego se extingue y te pones rígida, la culpabilidad te nubla de nuevo y ante eso yo no puedo hacer nada.

Me dejas con el cuerpo aun encendido ante tus caricias, tan cerca de la liberación y ahora me quedo algo frustrada, pero los recuerdos aún están frescos en tu memoria, suspiro, el orochi hizo más que denigrar tus sentimientos, siempre tratas de no tomarme de esta manera, no quieres que nuestro acto sea simplemente un desahogo sin sentido, pero como decirte que lo único que me incomodaba era la postura algo acrobática en la que estábamos, seguramente no me creerías.

_Oigo en tu pecho mi canción_

_y entre tus brazos sé quién soy_

La noche se apodera de nuestro tiempo y estamos a punto de dormir, escucho como el agua deja de sonar señal de que has terminado tu baño, abres la puerta con una toalla alrededor tuyo, mi corazón comienza a latir rápido.

"Chikane"

Digo dispuesta a poner en claro el mal entendido de hace unas horas.

"lo siento Himeko, mi comportamiento no fue el mejor"

Te abrazo y no me importa que te sorprendas, no tienes por que pedir perdón.

"Crees que esta vez podremos librarnos del destino, yo solo quiero ser una chica normal, envejecer contigo, sin ser sacerdotisa, sin sacrificios, sin dolor esta vez?".

Se hace un silencio incómodo y siento como te tensas alrededor mío, tu mente está en una intensa batalla sobre lo racional y la fantasía, no tienes que ser así no espero la respuesta correcta, solo la respuesta de tu corazón.

"no lo sé, así sean solo unos días lo que nos queden juntas, para mi será suficiente"

Por fin dices, pero veo que batallas con las palabras, sé que te cuesta decirlas más de lo jamás admitirías, pero me conformo, al menos eso me digo a mi misma, pero mis labios no pueden evitar dar la última estocada.

"realmente lo será?"

Mi pregunta queda en el aire, siempre en el aire, no sabemos que pasara aún no hemos sido llamadas, pero eso no significa que quiero que pase, mi único propósito en esta vida es ser feliz contigo, con nadie más, tratando humildemente de corresponder este amor que siempre parece evadirnos.

Apago la luz de la lujosa lámpara que ilumina una porción de nuestro cuarto, me acomodo en la cama, separada de ti me doy vuelta, no te mueves mis palabras debieron haber tocado alguna cuerda ligera en tu cuerpo, cierro los ojos esperanzada en que mañana no recuerdas esto.

_soy tu amor..._

_tu reflejo..._

_tu pasión..._

"himeko"

Susurras, te pegas a mí y puedo sentir como me transmites aun el deseo palpitante de tu cuerpo, nunca hablado siempre accionado, aun después de tantas vidas juntas tengas miedo de tus actos.

Lo que importa es el presente siempre lo has dicho pero no lo crees por completo, tus ojos siguen reflejando el dolor acuñado por tantos siglos de sacrificio, mi dulce Chikane si tan solo alguien pudiera verte de este modo te alabarían más, no, espero que eso no pase jamás, quiero ser yo la única que pueda ver este lado tuyo, ese lado sin iluminar de la luna que promete tantas cosas que nadie se osa a atravesar.

"aquí estoy"

Respondo y claro que lo sabes me abrazas con todas tus fuerzas como si pensaras que es mentira, quien podría culparte?, después de todo lo que hemos vivido.

Me besas el pelo, las mejillas con tanta delicadeza que siento ser de porcelana, siempre tratándome como una princesa, más bien una reina, la reina de tu corazón, ese corazón tan aclamado por tantos y dado en secreto hacia mi sin siquiera pedirlo.

"puedo?"

Pides permiso?, después de las innumerables veces que me has hecho tuya aun lo pides, pero es justificable nuestra pasada vida tuviste que tomarme a la fuerza y aun así no te odie, estaba confundida pero al saber tus verdaderos motivos no hice otra cosa que amarte más, lo comprendo, no quieres que sea un acto sin permiso y de una persona, eso te hizo detenerte en la tarde, así que respondo de la única manera que se.

Te beso y vuelvo a encender ese deseo reprimido, esa chispa que no puedes controlar y se apodera de las dos.

_y en esta paz de tu calor_

_vuelve a cantar mi corazón, ohhhh,_

_tus besos tan dulces me hacen llorar._

Me coloco encima en ti, nuestro labios vuelven a chocar, en esta danza tan íntima y excitante, parece que fue ayer la primera vez que nos besamos, por alguna razón parezco adicta a ti, todo lo que me das lo recibo humildemente.

Soy tan feliz, el simple hecho de estar aquí contigo, apunto de consumir este deseo que a veces me niegas, por tus propias inseguridades, sé que nuestra vida ha sido injusta más para ti, el gran peso que sostienes en tus hombros es inmesurable.

Me das permiso para seguir besándote, tus manos sobre mi cara, tus ojos cerrados por la exquisitez de nuestro beso, me separo un poco para despojarme de mi atuendo y no puedes evitar comenzar a admirarme.

Me vuelvo acercar a ti, tu pelo azulado se mezcla con el mío, cortas la distancia y ahora eres tu quien toma la iniciativa, damos vuelta y eres tu quien toma las riendas ahora.

"nunca será suficiente"

_Y sin palabras me calmas,_

_me llevas ahí, a descubrir_

_todo lo vivo dentro de mí_

Tu lengua pasa factura sobre mis pezones ya duros, arqueo mi espalda, conoces mi cuerpo más que yo, es increíble cómo puedes sacar más sensaciones de las que había imaginado.

"me amas?"

Me miras detenidamente y sostienes mis manos arriba de mi cabeza, lista para terminar de devorarme, una mano comienza a recorrerme por completo, mientras me besas detalladamente, un beso dulce, húmedo, lleno de amor.

Me atraes más a ti, casi fundiéndonos, convirtiéndonos en una sola, tu humedad se deposita palpitante en mi pierna y siento como yo estoy de la misma manera.

Pero no piensas darme descanso aun, siempre es igual, tomas tu tiempo en saborearme, en hacerme chillar y gritar de placer.

Lento, lleno de sentimiento y palabras inexpresadas te gusta hacerlo y ya no lo quiero de ninguna otra manera.

y en el silencio me amas

y puedo vivir de tus suspiros

que besan mi ser...

vuelvo a nacer.

Tus dedos me tocan lentamente, una tortura dulce, una agonía deseable, me trabajas, construyendo, elevando cada vez mal alto mi deseo, no dejas de acariciarme, de besarme, de lamerme.

Mi liberación está cerca y no paras de mirarme, quiero mantener los ojos abiertos también pero me es imposible, ya tendré la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo contigo, los dedos de mis pies se contraen y grito una última vez tu nombre.

Me abrazas de nuevo, me das tiernos besos en el cuello mientras regreso del cielo al que me has llevado, sonrió como una tonta es difícil no hacerlo, el estado al que me llevas es indescriptible.

Regresa mi energía y haces poco por rechazar mi avance no puedes rehusarte, después de todo solo quiero expresar de la misma manera este amor que te tengo.

Una canción muy linda "Inspiración de Benny Ibarra".


End file.
